


History

by queenofthegetaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluffy, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot based loosely off of History by Olivia Holt.----or the one where Danny isn't the only one in Beacon Hills who isn't mysteriously deaf.





	History

[Y/N] grew up in Beacon Hills along with the pack. She was never really close with any of them after middle school. She was actually close with Stiles and Scott until the whole puberty thing happened. They grew apart and [y/n] made new friends. She always kept tabs on them though, it was kinda her thing knowing what was going on in Beacon Hills. She figured out what was going on with the supernatural pretty early on but she never got involved because she didn't feel she had anything to offer them. She always tried her best to get civilians out of harm's way though hoping it would help in some way. It wasn't until their senior year that things changed. Scott noticed that someone else had been helping them out over the years and set out to figure out who it was during the showdown with the Wild Hunt. It was at the very end when Stiles mentioned that there was someone else on the inside that was aware of what was going on. "It was [y/n] our old friend from elementary school." He said once it was all over and the pack was out getting milkshakes. "I knew it had to be someone we were close to," Scott shook his head and laughed, "She always was smarter than us. She's known since the beginning I think." Malia snorted from where she sat, "It's not like you guys are exactly quiet. I'm surprised more people don't know." She said reaching across the table and stealing some of a glaring Liam's french fries. Scott smiled and in that moment decided that he would seek out their old friend the next day.

And that he did, only to find something he didn't expect, [y/n] breaking up with her boyfriend. "Look Steven, you're great, you're a perfect boyfriend. You're loving and kind and caring. But you're not him." She sighed scratching her arm and looking at the ground. "I don't know why I thought this was gonna work. You've been in love with that loser since the day we met." The boy said shaking his head and walking away. [Y/N] shook her head and turned away before she noticed Scott standing there. "Hey Scott!" She said smiling. "Hey, [y/n]," He grinned back at her and walked towards her, "I wanted to come and say thank you in person." [Y/N] tilted her head, "Stiles told me what happened while you were on the other side, and how you have probably known about werewolves, and the supernatural since I was bitten," he scratched the back of his neck, "And I wanted to say thank you." [Y/N] grinned, "You finally caught a clue then?" He nodded, "The pack is offering you a seat at our lunch table?" He said not really realizing how ridiculous the offer sounded until it came out of his mouth. "Okay so I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say something that sounded like you were a middle school mean girl, and accept your offer to join your supernatural crime fighting team," she laughed grinning, "Now c'mon I wanna ask Lydia about her powers and Malia about the shift." She ran towards Scott's bike and took his spare helmet, "You coming?" She grinned.


End file.
